Waiting
by GoddessoftheWaters
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP!Trisha Elric died of grief waiting for her husband to come back to her. Always waiting for Ed, will Winry end up the same way? Or will Ed be able to save her in time? EDxWINRY FINAL CHAPTER: Now what?
1. Chapter 1: Sadness

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I am still entitled to love Ed though.

**Waiting**

_**Chapter 1: Sadness**_

_Winry Rockbell's point of view_

Winry Rockbell watched through blurry tears as Edward Elric walked away from her house without a second thought. He had come back to her to get his automail arm and leg fixed, just like always, and then he had just left. She knew that it really should not bother her, he should have faded away in her mind and become just like all the other customers at the Rockbell's automail shop, but it was hard to let him go. It was just so hard to watch as the one she loved, since she was a small child, walked away with out a second thought.

Winry dried her eyes and watched the shadow recede beyond her sight line. Now that Ed was gone, she had to wait for him, hoping and praying that he would be ok, that he would come back to her. She left the window and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were rimmed with the red of someone who had been crying over something lost. Winry walked into the bathroom that adjoined her room, and splashed some cool water over her face. After smoothing down some of her blond hair that had found their way out of place, she went downstairs.

It was not worth worrying Aunt Pinako about something as trivial as Ed leaving. He seemed to have a thing with coming back to get his automail fixed and then leaving. It was a trend, really. She wanted him to stay, but so far, all she could do was wait for him to come back to her.

"Winry!" she heard Aunt Pinako yell up the stairs at her.

"What is it?" She called back, her voice still slightly shaky from the tears.

"I need you to go to the market and get some squash." Winry groaned. She did not like squash, and… She stopped and thought for a moment. Maybe, she contemplated, if she really hurried, she would be able to catch up to Ed and see him once more before he left for Central again.

"I'll do it in a few minutes," she called back down. She could not see him again, after all the pain and sadness he had caused. If she had to say goodbye again, she was not sure if she could let him go. She looked out the window, watching the clouds. I love you Ed, she thought. If only I was not so afraid that this love would ruin us both, then maybe I could tell you.

Winry gathered up some of her things and went downstairs.

"Just some squash?" she asked.

"Just some squash," Aunt Pinako answered as Winry walked through the door and out of sight.

THISISTHELINETHATSEEMSTOHAVEISSUESSHOWINGUP!

_Edward Elric's point of view_

Ed walked his back to Winry's house. He could not look back. All that he had come for was to get his automail fixed. He had finally gotten a lead on his brother's whereabouts, and was anxious to get going, but the Colonial's stern look had convinced him to get his automail checked before entering potentially very dangerous territory. He desperately wished it had not been that way, that he had been able just to go and find his brother, but for some reason the world did not work that way.

It was hard to forget the look in Winry's eyes as she opened the door, and the look she gave him when he told her he had to leave; he had to find his brother. Ed knew though, the face that would haunt his dreams for a long time to come would be Winry's, the way she looked at him as he went about his day. The way she watched him eat at dinner, even the way she watched him work on his alchemy. She had to understand that the most important thing to do right now was to find Al.

FLASHBACK

Ed rolled over to face Al's bed across the room.

"Good Morning Al!" he called cheerfully, very happy after what seemed to have been the first full night of sleep in a long time. When Ed received no answer, at first he was not worried. Perhaps Al had gone for a walk or something.

It was around nine in the morning when Ed started to worry. The brothers had wanted to get an early start on their research that day, since they seemed to be getting real close to a solid lead, and yet Al was not back from wherever he was yet.

When 9:30 rolled around and Al still was not back yet, Ed went downstairs to ask the owner of the small inn if she had possibly seen a suit of armor leaving the hotel.

"Excuse me?" he asked peering over the high wooden desk.

"Yes child, how may I help you?" Ed's face grew red.

"I am not a child!" he shouted, loosing his temper. The innkeeper grinned.

"Well you could'a fooled me! I mean with you bein' so short 'n' all."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN'T SEE THEM OVER THE TOP OF THE DESK?" Ed yelled, in tradition to every time someone commented on his height. "And in case you were wondering," He had calmed down a bit now, "I grew an inch and three quarters since last year."

"Congratulations." The innkeeper intoned, not really paying attention anymore. "Now what d'ya need?" Ed cleared his throat.

"I was wondering if you happened to see a suit of armor walk out of here this morning."

"Who d'ya think I am? Your personal babysitter? I haven't see anyone wearin' a suit of armor walk outta here, an I'm not responsible fur all a what my guests do in the mornin's"

"Thank you anyway." Ed was trying; he really was to be more polite to everyone. "But, can you do me a favor?" The innkeeper turned grumpily back to him.

"What?" Ed gulped.

"If you see my brother, can you please tell him I have to head back to Central and to meet me there? See, I must get going now." The innkeeper smirked.

"If I see 'im I'll tell 'im."

"Thank you very much." Ed went back upstairs to gather his and Al's stuff. Upon returning to the lobby, the innkeeper stopped him.

"'ey! You!" She called, "I 'ave somethin' 'bout tha' brother a yurs." Ed turned to her in interest. She smiled.

"Yeah, 'e's been kidnapped." She slid a note across the desk and went into the back room. Shakily Ed reached for the note and opened it. Inside it said in a very messy scrawl, (that was not Al's neat handwriting that was for sure) it explained shortly and crudely that the kidnappers were holding Al hostage, and if Ed ever wanted to see him alive again, he must come personally to rescue him. Beneath the writing, there was an address scrawled down, and another note saying to be there in 3 days.

Ed sighed, folded the note up, and stuck it in his pocket. Not a very good group of kidnappers, leaving an address and not requiring any ransom right from the start, he really needed to get back to Central though. Besides, this house with a clear address right from the start could be a trap of some kind. It would be better to enlist the help of the military before going alone into an unknown house. With Scar still on the loose as well. Ed walked out the door of the hotel, and started walking toward the train that would take him to Central, but farther away from his brother.

END FLASHBACK

That was why Ed had to hurry away from the Rockbell's house. If he did not, not only would it be Winry's face haunting his dreams, but also the face of his only younger brother.

INSERTLINEHEREPLEASE!

_Trisha Elric's point of view around 15 and a half years ago_

Trisha Elric stood at the doorway weeping.

"Don't leave!" she wailed, "Please! Don't leave! T-the children! If you leave, I will die! You know so!" Her husband turned to face her.

"I have to go. You must understand. Please." He turned and left, the rain soaking his clothes almost immediately.

"You can't leave!" Trisha ran outside after him, carrying the baby Alphonse in her arms. Tottering unsteadily behind her was the toddler Edward.

"Daddy, Daddy," Edward screeched in his toddler's voice. His father did not look back. He just kept walking, the unsteady child racing to catch up with him. The man, who had once been a loving, caring father, picked up his pace.

"Ed, please come back to Mummy." Trisha swallowed her tears. She had to let her husband go. She did not have to allow her son to go with him though. In fact, it was better she did not.

The trio gathered themselves together and went into the house. While Ed finished his dinner with tears in his golden eyes, Trisha sat at the windowsill with baby Alphonse watching her husband leave without a second thought.

ENDOFCHAPTER1

Well, I really like it, regardless of whether anyone else does or not. So please let me know what you think!  If I should get rid of it, or keep it.

One thing- I was worried that I would not be able to carry out such a dramatic (if I do say so myself) plotline, so if anyone would like to help, let me know. GoddessoftheWaters


	2. Chapter 2: Depression

Disclaimer: I OWN ED! REALLY! several men in white coats attempt to drag GoddessoftheWaters away Fine. I do not actually own anything. But hey, I do have my many pictures of Ed to look at.

Sorry, for the long wait. When I get around to replying to reviews, they will be posted on a separate web page. (Not now though, I will let you know.)

**Waiting **

_**Chapter 2: Depression**_

_Winry Rockbell's point of view_

Winry returned home from the market that evening, still thinking that she would be able to see Ed. However brief his previous visit. It had been easy to slip back into the way it used to be, having him there to comfort and hold her at the end of a long day.

"Hey!" she called, "I'm home!"

It was expected that as she walked down the soft blue-carpeted hallway that Ed would poke his head out of the living room and say hi, and maybe tease her and ask her what she had been doing all day.  
It was the absence of this action that startled her; she had grown so used to him doing that, it was missing, and she could feel it missing. Consciously or unconsciously, she had admitted him to part of her daily routine. This was what she had been guarding against, why she did not want him to join the military, now that he was gone; it was as if a chunk of her life was missing.

"Great!" Aunt Pinako called from the kitchen. "You did bring the squash?"

"Yeah," Winry called back, walking into the warm kitchen where several inviting aromas were wafting. She tried to put her hands on whatever her Aunt was cooking, but was stopped by a sharp slap on the wrist.

"Save your appetite for later," she said, "It's not quite done yet. If you eat some now, when you taste it when it's done, you'll regret spoiling you appetite."

This brought back another fresh pang of memories. Al always was in the kitchen, 'keeping Aunt Pinako company' as a young child, while actually he was stealing the food and eating it before it was finished. Even after his soul was attached to the armor, he would stand in the kitchen while Aunt Pinako cooked and watch. The funny thing was, he would always have the same hearty appetite as the older Ed.

Winry sighed. Maybe that was why Ed was so short. It could not have been the lack of appetite, but he never drank his milk. Something Winry always did when she was in the kitchen. She went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of milk. She could not properly leave the kitchen without it. It just felt… wrong.

Another memory surfaced. This one was of her trying to convince Ed to drink at least one glass of milk. Suddenly, she felt her previously high spirits droop down.

"I'm not that hungry," she stated, "I'll be upstairs in my room."

Aunt Pinako shook her head. "You have to eat something, Winry. I'll call you down when it's finished."

She watched as Winry left the room. Then she shook her head. "If I didn't know any better," she muttered to herself, "I would think that Winry is missing Ed terribly."

Up in her room, Winry was staring out the window, her thoughts mulling around her head. "I can't believe I let him go like that," she thought. "I wish, I wish he would be more understanding, he has this… inability to understand what I'm going through. I love him so much, more than anything; yet, he still leaves with no second thoughts, to go after his brother. His brother, who he sees everyday. His brother who…" She stopped as she realized the implications of what she was thinking. Ed always wanted to help Al. If Al were taken, Ed would follow that person to the ends of the earth to save him. Al had not been there this past visit. Al was missing. Therefore, the reason that Ed had to leave so quickly was so that he could go and save his brother.

Winry sighed, and watched the sunset, turning the clouds a beautiful golden color, and the sky a deep pinkish red. She desperately wished that Ed would be like that with her, though she knew it was impossible. Ed could never love her with the same purity that he loved his brother with. It was this love she yearned for, though she may have settled with less. As long as she had Ed there with her, she would be happy. Without Ed, she could feel her love for him consuming her, until it became almost an obsession. She would tell him, but then not only would her love for him consume her, but his guilt for not being able to love her back would consume him, and the results could be disastrous. Besides, she could wait for him to come back.

_Edward Elric's Point of View_

Ed walked down the barren dirt road clutching the paper that held the address where Al was taken in his hand. Who ever kidnapped his brother was going to pay dearly for this. Roy Mustang was also going to pay. What made him think that he had a right to know everything Ed did?

**Flashback**

"So Ed," Mustang drawled as the short blond haired alchemist entered the office. "How's the search for the Philosopher's Stone going?"

Ed forced a smile. "It's going quite well actually. I believe that Al and I are onto something. A new lead actually." Mustang narrowed his eyes and brushed a piece of thick black hair out of his face.

"Really? I sense there is something else on your mind, Edward."

Ed sighed. Damn that Mustang, always able to tell when something was amiss.

"Is it something with your brother?"

Ed forced a small smile. "Actually yeah. I need to know exactly where this location is." He pushed the paper across the table and towards Mustang.

"What? The Full-Metal Alchemist can't read a map?" Mustang smirked and looked down at the paper, at which point his smirk promptly faded.

"What?"

"Full-Metal, this… you can't go there." It was Ed's turn to smirk.

"So you mean you know where this is?" Mustang sighed.  
"Unfortunately I do. I can't permit you to go there."

"WELL, WHY THE HELL NOT? I DO HAVE TO RESCUE MY BROTHER YOU KNOW!"

"I understand, Edward. I don't like the idea of you going, and I can't willingly say that I will let you go, but I know that nothing I do will be able to stop you."

"GREAT!" Ed exclaimed grabbing the map Mustang had pushed across the table.

"You MUST get your auto-mail fixed first."

"WHAT!" Ed screeched turning around. "I HAVE TO GO RESCUE MY BROTHER!"

"Get your auto-mail fixed and then we'll talk."

"But" Ed sputtered, "It's not even broken!"

Mustang sighed. "Just do it."

Ed knew that he had no choice in the matter.

**End Flashback**

Well something did apparently, and this was why, that on the 3rd day of Al's capture, Ed was making his way down to the house where he should have been already. He was late, and it wasn't even his fault! How was he ever going to explain this to Al?

_Trisha Elric's Point of View around 14 years ago_

Trisha Elric sat at the window, her attention divided between watching her children eat and waiting for a figure to appear on the horizon. Knowing this figure would never come; she got up and got herself a bowl so she could eat. Trisha knew that she needed to get a hold of herself. If she wanted her children…and herself to survive, she needed to get over her husband…and fast.

_GoddessoftheWaters random thoughts_

Well, sorry for the long wait. I have had finals, and it is the weekend, so nothing to study for. (Hopefully) I can get another chapter up quickly; reviewing will help make this possible. 

Please Review!

(Oh, and I have decided to keep this story.)


	3. Chapter 3: Despair

Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I am just another broke fangirl who is in no way affiliated with owning Full Metal Alchemist. Where I do own much merchandise, ownership of the actual show has slipped through my fingers.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! (Replies will be at the bottom for both chapters)

**Waiting**

_**Chapter 3: Despair**_

_Winry Rockbell's Point of View_

Winry sat at the window and once again watched the sun set. By this time, the sky had turned a dark blue color that was almost black. She could smell the stew that Aunt Pinako was cooking downstairs in the kitchen, but instead of the usual hungry growl her stomach would make at this smell, she felt rather nauseous.

'Maybe I'm coming down with something,' Winry thought, though she knew that was not the case. Risemboul was a very clean town, and people very rarely came down with any illness. In fact, the last time someone had been seriously sick it had been Trisha Elric. What she had was not contagious, and a germ had not brought it on. She had died waiting for her husband to come back. Even now, almost 7 years later, her husband had not returned, had not done anything for the poor Elric brothers.

Of course, thinking of Ed and Al was not the best thing for Winry to do at that moment. She felt another wave of nausea come over her. Ed had left. Al was gone. What did this mean? Did it mean that Ed was never going to come back? He never went anywhere without Al. If Al was dead, did that mean Ed was going to die too?

Winry sighed in despair, crystal tears starting to fall from her sapphire eyes. She did not doubt that if Al had died in one of the fights the Elric's were always getting into, Ed would kill himself just to be with his brother. Maybe it would be out of guilt, but mostly it would be out of love. She got up from her window side perch and started toward the bed. She wondered what she would do if Ed stopped coming back to her. More than anything, she wanted him to love her the way he loved Al.

'That will never happen,' she told herself sternly. 'Stop wishing it would.' At that moment, Winry tripped on a spare piece of automail that was lying on the floor and fell to the ground.

LINETHATSEPARATESSCENES

Aunt Pinako heard a loud thump from upstairs in Winry's bedroom. 'Winry Rockbell,' she thought to herself, 'you can't keep leaving spare parts all over the room. I told you; someday you would fall and hurt yourself on them.' She went back to the stew, which was almost finished. It was Ed's favorite kind, and she had meant to make it for him, but since he took off so soon that morning, she just made it for her and Winry. Sighing, Aunt Pinako set out two bowls with a blue flowered print onto the white table clothed table.

"Winry!" she called, "Dinner's ready!"

_Edward Elric's Point of View_

Finally, finally, Ed panted reaching the door to the cottage. Barely 3 days after receiving the note, he was going to rescue Al. Of course, if stupid Mustang would just leave him and his business alone, he would have been there sooner. Before he barged in, Ed took a moment to take in his surroundings. The cottage was on a small rise, looking down on both the towns of Risemboul and Crescent. Far off in the distance, he could see Central, and right below the rise was the green roofed train station where he had gotten off.

The cottage itself was unthreatening in nature. It was sided in white, though years of neglect had turned the white paint a sort of brownish gray. There were weedy window pots that might have at one time held flowers, and the stone porch was becoming overgrown with weeds. Besides a path that looked to be just the right size for Al, the weeds were untamed. The shutters were dark blue, and falling off the house, in contrast to the clear light blue sky surrounding them.

Yes, the cottage was unthreatening, spooky maybe, but unthreatening. Ed stepped up the porch and rang the bell.

Several seconds later, he heard footsteps behind the door, which soon opened to reveal a suit of armor wearing a kitchen apron and holding a wooded spoon.

"ED!" Al yelled. "You came! Finally! I was starting to get worried!" Ed sweatdropped.

"You were getting worried?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What about me? I have been worried sick about you! Though, you look like your fine, like you weren't actually kidnapped."

"Nii-san, what are you talking about? I was never kidnapped." Ed looked suspiciously at Al.

"That's not what I heard," he said pushing his way through the door.

"Wait in the living room. I'll get Kamiya." Al said, leading Ed down a hallway and to a wide-open sitting space. Here the walls were a light pink color, and there were several comfortable looking chairs.

"Wait! AAAAL!" Ed protested. "I want to know what's going on!"

"That's why I'm getting Kamiya," Al answered mysteriously.

_Aunt Pinako's Point of View_

Aunt Pinako sighed worriedly. Winry was not downstairs to eat yet. Usually she came within the 10 minutes after she called, but Winry, after almost an hour, had not come downstairs yet. It was time to go up to see what had happened.

Aunt Pinako ascended the stairs quickly and opened the door to the right, which was Winry's room. A glance into the room told her that Winry was not in there. There were mounds of automail parts and other assorted mechanical items on the floor, so as Aunt Pinako crossed the room to close the open window she picked up parts and put them away.

She saw it about halfway between the window and the bed. Winry was lying on the floor, her blond hair strewn untidily around her slim frame. She was not moving, but there was no blood anywhere, so it was safe to assume Winry had not hurt herself too badly. Aunt Pinako, with surprising strength for an old woman dragged her granddaughter onto the bed. Once Winry was comfortable, she raced downstairs to call the doctor.

_Edward Elric's Point of View_

Ed waited in the living room for what seemed like hours. He was so close to rescuing his brother, but now that he was here, it seemed like his brother did not actually need rescuing. He looked up, hearing footsteps in the hallway.

"Nii-san, this is Kamiya. Kamiya, this is my brother Edward Elric. He's the Full-Metal Alchemist." Al said, walking into the room. Following behind him was Kamiya. She was a young girl, maybe 13 or 14. She had brown hair, which was cropped at her shoulders. Her green eyes stared piercingly out from under thick eyelashes.

"I'm Kamiya." Kamiya took a breath. "The reason we're all here, I think you can help me." Ed watched her. "Come with me and I'll show you."

"I'm going to stay here if that's ok," Al said.

"Fine," Kamiya replied, "Come with me." Obediently Ed followed her up the stairs. They entered a room with white walls and very little furniture. There was a bed on one wall and a dresser with a pitcher of water on another. It took Ed a moment to notice there was someone lying on the bed.

"Who's that?" he asked curiously.

"That is what I need your help with." Kamiya replied.

_Aunt Pinako's Point of View_

The doctor hurried up the stairs onto the porch of the Rockbell's house about an hour later. Aunt Pinako stood at the door wringing her hands worriedly.

"It's my granddaughter. She-she does not seem to be well. She's upstairs." The doctor strode quickly down the blue-carpeted hallway and up the stairs.

"It's that room," Aunt Pinako said pointing. The doctor entered the room. Winry was lying on the bed. She looked like she may have been sleeping, but that was just an image, a façade put up to fool the passersby. The doctor walked over to the bed and began examining her. After a series of tests, he looked at Aunt Pinako standing in the doorway.

"Do you know what happened to her?" he asked.

"Not exactly. I called her down to supper and she never came. I came up to see why, and I found her on the floor." Aunt Pinako answered. The doctor frowned.

"I see. Has anything unusual happened around her lately?" Aunt Pinako thought for a moment.

"Well, her childhood friend Edward Elric came back for a brief visit, but I don't see what that has to do with things."

"I see. When was the last time he visited?"

"About a year ago." The doctor looked up at Aunt Pinako and back down at Winry.

"Do you know how to contact this Edward Elric?" He asked. Aunt Pinako sighed.

"He didn't exactly leave a mailing address."

"Get a hold of him immediately. He needs to come here right now." Aunt Pinako sighed.

"I'll try, but I really don't see how that will help matters." The doctor shook his head.

"I really don't either, but… it was a theory… last time…" he gulped and turned to Aunt Pinako. "Last time I saw this… condition, it was a theory that if we could just…" he broke off again afraid to speak. Aunt Pinako looked on worried.

"Trisha Elric died from the same thing Winry is suffering from."

_Edward and Alphonse Elric's Point of View around 7 Years Ago_

"Mom?" a young Ed called from the doorway. "Sorry we're late!" he looked inside to find his mother lying on the floor, and basket of vegetables that had fallen from her hands in front of her.

"Mom?" Al called, bursting into tears.

"This is Dad's fault." Ed said angrily. "He kept leaving and coming back, and finally, he left all together. She missed him so much. She needs to see him." Al turned out the door.

"Let's go get Aunt Pinako and Winry. But, Nii-san, how do you know that?"

"She told me. She must have told you to, even if you were too little to remember." Ed clenched his hands into tiny fists. "And now she's sick. It's all his miserable fault." Ed turned toward the doorway and yelled. "IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!" However, Al was already gone, racing toward the Rockbell's house. Ed ran out the door and followed him down.

LINETHATSEPARATESSCENES

A few hours later, the doctor was outside the house delivering the fateful news to Aunt Pinako.

"There's not much we can do. I can tell you this is not some sickness she contracted yesterday. She needs to see her husband, and she will be cured. But there is no way to get a hold of him, you say." Aunt Pinako sighed, trying to hold back tears.

"That is correct. He does not answer letters. In fact, she was just the other day saying, the military was going to stop looking for him, that he was probably already dead." It was the doctors turn to sigh.

"That's probably what caused this… change in condition. The knowledge that there are really people that believe her husband to be dead. That the search for him is being called off, because there is no way that he could be alive."

From the second story window, Ed heard this. "Al," he whispered quietly. "We need to find those letters from dad."

LINETHATSEPARATESSCENCES

There were 10 letters in all. They were all from 10 different return addresses. "Let's get to work. If we send something explaining everything to each of these addresses, maybe someone will know where dad is and have him come back." Ed explained to a confused Alphonse.

"But- DAMN IT! I do not want him here. But it is the only way. It's the only way to save mom, is if she sees his face." The two boys got to work.

LINETHATSEPARATESSCENES

Two days later, Trisha Elric died. Her husband had never received any of the letters sent out by two grieving little boys. She had died waiting for him to come back, but he never had.

LASTLINETHATSEPARATESSCENES

All during Trisha's funeral, the unasked question hung in the air. "What are we going to do without Mom?" It was not until after, until sunset that this question received an answer.

"We're not. We're going to bring her back."

TOBECONTINUED

Well that was a long chapter. What did you think? It was chock full of heavy stuff. Important information, story progression, and all that jazz. Unfortunately, for all those Winry lovers she is going to be down for the next chapter. (Chapters? I am not sure yet. It depends on how long I need to get Ed's storyline going.) However, there will be a lot of Aunt Pinako! I will try to do something about updating, but I am going to be away until Wednesday, (7-20-05, or something like that) so I do not really know. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!

GoddessoftheWaters

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_HelloKitty-4-ever: _laughes don't worry, I'm not thinking about deleting it… anymore. When are you going to update?

_Anonymous: _Smiles well, that's good. I'm glad you like it.

_Zidet: _I like your penname! It was very sad, but I think this chapter (3) is worse. sniffle

_SpellsoftheVeil:_ Did you read it? Yes! shock lol. Thanks!

_Darkfireblade: _Don't worry, the rest of the chapters are coming!

_Eco Child: _Well, we learned that Kamiya has Al in this chapter. And yes, she is in trouble, though not the way everyone thinks! (no this won't become EdxOC.)

_LittleKittyKyon: _Glad you like it! And, I'm also glad you saw the connection!

_Jazzy Uchiha: _Glad you like it!

_Liquid Earth: _Don't worry, I'm working on other chapters. (and trying to get them up quickly. sigh)

_Jayme VerDugt: _I do feel loved, and I'm happy you liked it!

_Jessica: _Thanks!

_**Chapter 2**_

_HelloKitty-4-ever:_ Thanks for reviewing (again). WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE? It was rather sad, but if anything is sad, it's this chapter. (that's my opinion though, but whatever.)

_Jessica: _Thanks!

_Metamorphosis Alchemist: _I agree, totally and completely. Now if only Al were a bit more violent…

_EdxWinry: _Thanks!

_Dark wolf: _I'm sorry for making you wait so long! Please, don't hurt me! But here's another (long) chapter.

_Jazzy Uchiha: _Thanks, I did well on finals actually. Thanks for reviewing!

_Remo Con: _I'm on my way to review yours again. It really does help if you read the chapter you know. Then at least I get honest comments…

Does anyone actually read these? Anyways, THANK YOU REVIEWERS!


	4. Chapter 4: Sickness

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist. At all…. Got it?

I really didn't like that last chapter at all, so I am reposting it.

Waiting 

_**Chapter 4: Sickness**_

_Pinako Rockbell's point of view_

It was raining that day in Risemboul, and it showed no sign of stopping. The path up to Rockbell's automail was flooded and muddy, and the 'get well' wishers who were visiting Winry were getting stuck in the mud. Unfortunatly that meant that there was mud being tracked all over the house and Aunt Pinako was not looking foreword to cleaning it all up when everyone had left.

She didn't mind all of the people; no she was actually rather pleased. She had not invited everyone over, and was not prepared for the onslaught of 'get well' wishers. She was pleased because it showed how many people liked and respected her granddaughter, and hoped she would get better. She knew Winry would be happy too, having other people around always seemed to help calm the sting after Ed and Al, but especially Ed left the family continuing his travels.

Pinako wasn't stupid, she saw how her granddaughter reacted to Edward, but she liked to keep quiet. Winry had never seemed to want to talk about it, and she hadn't wanted to pressure her granddaughter into doing something she didn't want to do. Now, she was deeply regretting not making Winry talk. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid, she hadn't seen the signs. Trisha had been the same way. She hadn't talked to anyone, preferring to keep it all inside, and ultimately it had let to her death. Winry possibly could have been saved had Pinako forced her to talk.

Pinako sighed and turned back to the letters she was writing. They were all addressed to Ed one for each of the various addresses he had sent mail from. She wrote several to Central, in case one got lost, and two for every other place. That way, if any of the letters got lost, there would still be a chance that one of the letters would still get through. She knew that it might bother some people, but she couldn't have cared less. There was no length she wouldn't go to, so to save her granddaughter.

She signed the last letter with a flourish, and got up. Pushing several people that had crowded the room aside, she made her way down the stairs and out into the pouring rain to bring the letters to the post office. She just hoped that Ed would get them in time to come home and save Winry.

Edward Elric's point of view 

Ed walked silently over to the bed, Kamiya trailing silently behind him. On the bed there was a small girl, maybe seven years old. She had black hair, and her eyes were shut tight in what seemed to be an uneasy sleep.

"Who is she?" Ed asked, "You're obviously not her mother, so who is?"

Kamiya looked down. "Well, see, that's the thing," she looked up nervously, "You won't tell anyone?"

"No, why would I need to tell anyone?"

"Blackmail?" Kamiya answered firmly.

"She was 'born' during the Ishbal Rebellion," Kamiya put air quotes around the word born. "Actually, a better word would be created."

Ed blinked, images of Nina flashed through his head. First he saw her handing him pictures, then, as a talking chimera, and floating in a test tube, and finally, her shelled form in Tucker's arms, illuminated by the red glow from the water.

"W-what do you mean… created?" his voice shook a little. Kamiya looked down.

"N-maybe now isn't the time to say anything. I shouldn't have even brought it up."

Ed frowned. "What do you need me for? It seems that she's sleeping, however tormented her sleep is."

"That's the problem. She does nothing but cough, and sleep, though when she's awake, she does nothing but complain all her sleep is plagued by nightmares."

Ed frowned again. This was a strange case. The coughing was normal. All the children that were born during the Ishbal rebellion were plagued by coughing… that is, all the children that survived. All of the alchemic residue was harmful, and it didn't help that small quantities of Red Water were used. The nightmares however, were slightly unusual. Most people experienced nightmares, but if they were reoccurring, or happened every night there was something wrong.

"Her name is Rianna," Kamiya stated softly. "I'm going to see if I can wake her. Maybe she will talk to you, and you can help."

"What exactly do you want me to help with? Calming her nightmares? Can't her parents do that?"

"Her parents work. Hard," Kamiya stated matter-of-factly. Ed grinned.

"So who are her parents?"

"I suppose I can't keep that from you to much longer. I'd rather not say… yet."  
"Why not?"

"In case you decide not to help her, because of her linage. She might die, you know. There's so much alchemic residue around." Ed frowned again.

"It's not alchemic residue that is harmful. It's only the Red Water. Red Water has been outlawed by the state, so I'm pretty sure there's none of it around. This area was recently inspected. I know, I'm a State Alchemist, I have access to that kind of stuff."

"I'm going to wake-" Kamiya was cut off by a short scream from the bed.

"NOOOO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Rianna screamed. Kamiya quickly withdrew her hands as Rianna sat up in the bed breathing heavily her green eyes alight with panic.

"I saw it. I saw it, Kamiya. I saw how I'm going to die."

"Don't say such silly things, Rianna. No one knows how they're going to die." Kamiya tried to calm the frantic child down. Ed, however, leaned forward.

"What did you see? Can you tell me about it?" Kamiya slapped his arm.

"Don't encourage her to tell such lies!" Rianna ignored Kamiya and turned to Ed.

"You- you were there," she whispered softly, "I-I think you could have saved me…" Rianna took a breath and clutched the bed sheets.  
"My father was there too. It was dark, there were two people standing outside my line of vision. You were crying, my father… laughing. He said this was… his breakthrough. He would surely become Fuhrer now. My-my mother… I think she was one of the figures outside the circle. There was another… but I don't know who it was. There was a flash of light. You were yelling at my father to stop, but… then I was… gone."

"Sounds like an alchemic reaction," Ed mused, his eyes clouding over in deep thought.

There was a clanging in the doorway.

"Is Rianna o.k?" Al asked.

"Yeah," Kamiya answered. "She had another nightmare." Ed looked up.

"She's had other nightmares before, you said. Can you tell me about them?"

"I-I saw how you die-" she pointed to Kamiya. "Be careful. It's coming soon."

"What? Can you tell me?" Kamiya asked.

"You… don't want to know."

"Yes, I do!"

"Soon… tonight… full moons… tell me why? Why? What have I done to hurt you? Was if Al? Don't tell him… it's not his fault… it's mine… that's what you said… it's in the kitchen… there's still blood on the blade… WHY!"

Ed glanced outside into the darkness. The storm that now plagues Risemboul had passed and outside the window there was a full moon." Was Rianna right?

"I'm going downstairs to check on something," Kamiya said, leaving the room. Ed got up to follow her.

"Don't go… you won't like it… it's her destiny… her fate… Your mother… she was going to… it wasn't her fault… she didn't blame it on her husband either… but… she had you… Kamiya… has no one."

Kamiya's point of view 

Kamiya grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer. Rianna had done enough. ENOUGH! She had predicted deaths, had nightmares, and Kamiya was sick of it. She had to end it; she had to end everything. She went outside and whispered to the full moon, "Rianna, this is your fault. You deserve death. You deserve to be plagued by all these nightmares." She took the knife and made two deep slits in her wrists. Quietly, quickly before she lost too much blood, she set the knife back in the drawer. Hoping she would loose enough blood before she got there, she made her way down the hill to the river. The water was cold, but due to lack of blood, and what now was lack of oxygen, she barely noticed. Her body struggled to draw breath, but failed, as the current carried her now lifeless body downstream.

Edward Elric's point of view 

"Where did she go?" Ed asked, when Kamiya didn't return.

"You can see. Look in the drawer… downstairs…" Ed sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen Al was asleep in one of the guest bedrooms, thankfully so he didn't hear the frantic pulling open of drawers. Shakily, Ed reached into the last drawer and his hand drew out a big butcher knife. Crimson blood stained the blade.

"R-Rianna?" Ed's voice shook, "Maybe we should go visit your mother and father and tell them what happened."

"I-I wish not… This is how it happened… exactly how it happened… you need to know my linage now… it will strengthen your decision… but I must die… it is my destiny…"

"How did you know this?" Ed whispered, "How did you know?" He was trying to dodge the inevitable, mentioning Kamiya's suicide.

"She was… going to do it for a while… I heard her talking… she blamed it on my nightmares and me… but… it was what I was created to do… my parents… Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye… created me for this purpose… to tell others of their deaths… though… ultimately I will serve a greater purpose… You must realize this… You will serve a great purpose too… But you have to let me go…. You will lose…"

"Who will I loose?"

"No… I cannot say… I do not know… your destiny… I cannot see beyond my death… I am truly sorry…" Rianna hung her head.

"It's o.k." Ed turned and ran back up the stairs to get Al.  
"AL! WE'RE LEAVING FOR CENTRAL NOW!"

"What? Yes brother. I'm ready." They made their way down the stairs and met up with Rianna at the bottom.

"It was true," Rianna said, referring to Kamiya's death. Al nodded solemnly. "We're going to Central to visit my parents, Roy and Riza," she smiled slightly.

"Yes, I understand. Brother, let's get going."

The trio turned and left the house. The full moon haunting them all the way down the hill.

Miles North in Central, Roy Mustang was checking is mailbox.

Miles South in Risemboul Pinako Rockbell was postmarking a stack of letters, hoping they would reach the intended recipient. Before it was to late.

OH! I love this new chapter! I am so glad I decided to repost it. So here are the review replies…

_**Review Replies**_

**Saturn Stars-**_Blushes at the complement. Thanks. I feel so honored to have a review from the author of Stand Up and Walk forward. THAT WAS SUCH AN AWESOME STORY! Thanks, I hope you liked this last chapter. _

**Kayizzle- **_Criticism is always welcome. I really should work on the whole rushing things, but I have no idea how to slow it down! I would really love to make it longer, but… if you have any ideas, let me know :D_

**Meo-**_Thanks! I really haven't read any other ones, this just popped into my head one day and well… _

**Hellokitty-4-ever-**_Well, you really should update, it is an awesome story. But I totally understand about the whole writer's block issue. If this chapter isn't up to par… that's why…_

**Super Greek-**_That would have been so cool to have the person be their dad! sigh but it wasn't. I hadn't thought of that, and wish I could change it, but it was set up to be Rianna since chapter 2, and I'm the laziest person on the planet and didn't change it, sorry. I hope you like the story anyway. ?_

**Catty0798-**_I'm glad the whole switching perspectives keeps things interesting. giggles it's easier to write from different perspectives._

_And to _**RunRAMENrun, fmafan-92, HM-Babe, Jazzy Uchiha, TenkunoMeiou, kikyoreborn9295, Karia Ithilai, **_thank you so much for reviewing, and I'm glad you all liked that chapter._

Anyways, hope you like the new chapter! Please review!

GoddessoftheWaters


	5. Chapter 5: Death

I'm not dead, really. Just busy, I started high school and I've had so much homework that I want to scream. But never fear, I haven't abandoned this lovely story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I am however on a world wide search for an Ed plushie.

**CHAPTER 4 WAS REPOSTED! IT KINDA HELPS IF YOU READ THE REPOSTED VERSION! (thanks)**

_**Waiting**_

**_Chapter 5: Death_**

_Edward Elric's Point of View_

Ed fell to his knees on the cool grass. The moon cast silver shadows across his face, and it illuminated Al's siluette to several times his normal size. Rianna stood nearby, her face blank, silently watching Ed grieve. Al was standing next to her, looming large in the wake of his shadow, his metal features awash with concern for his brother, and for Rianna and her terrible predictions.

"I- I could have stopped her." Ed clenched his hand into a fist. "I knew it was going to happen, I could have saved her." His voice became strained as he continued talking. "Why couldn't I save her?" tears began their decent down his cheeks. "What could I have done differently?"

"Brother… You always ask yourself that. It isn't healthy. Listen to Rianna, there was nothing you could do to save her."

"Al is… right. Everyone has a… destiny…. Fate… it all depends on where we let it take us. You… can't save… everybody… but… you can… maybe… save the ones you… love… when the time comes… for you to… be there."

"I don't believe in that bullshit." Ed stated harshly. "that's all it is, fate, destiny. It's all made up. Everyone controls their own lives. You can only get out of life what you put into it. Equivalent Exchange, isn't that what it is?"

"Ed, your acting immature. Human life isn't about equivalent exchange," Al scolded, his voice echoing hollowly in the darkness.

"We… have to get to Central… soon… Destiny awaits us…" Rianna put her hand on Ed's shoulder and held it while he rose.

"You guys are right. We have to get to Central. It's the only way to fix things, isn't that what you said?"

"Fix things… perhaps not… but consolation will be given, and events… explained. It will be good… it needs to get done." Rianna said. Ed looked at her a new determination and confidence shining in his golden eyes.

"Then lets go. We have legs. We must get up and use them!"

Al sighed, "isn't that getting a bit cliché brother?"

_Pinako Rockbell's Point of View_

Pinako sat at Winry's desk tears falling down her cheeks. She was worried, now that she didn't have to play hostess and assure everyone that Winry would get better. Edward never did have the best timing in the world, but if he didn't come back and see Winry… Pinako shuddered at the consequences. She had done the best that she could, she had sent out several letters and now all she could do was hope that one of them reached Ed in time. Even maybe Al would help, though it wasn't Al her granddaughter yearned for.

As Pinako thought about it, she realized that there was so much more going on between these children than any of them were ever letting on. Winry had always accused the Elric brothers for being secretive, but, Pinako thought, Winry may have been keeping more secrets than she let on. More secrets than she even thought, and now that she was sick, it was important to her survival that Pinako found out what exactly was going on between her and the Elric Brothers.

_Edward Elric's Point of View_

The walk to Central was long, and by the end of it Ed was ready to give up.

"We've walked so far!" he wailed in exauhtion. "Why couldn't we have just taken the train?"

"Trains don't run this late at night," Al rationalized.

"Al… is right… We need to have… walked…" Rianna backed Al's statement up, the moon casting Al's shadow across her pale face.

"I SEE THE LIBRARY!" Ed shouted running forward a few paces before skidding to a halt. "Where exactly do we need to go?" he turned to Rianna his braid swinging.

"Central… the main… headquarters… That is where we will… find my… family," Rianna asserted catching up with Ed. Al clanked along behind the pair.

"Shouldn't Mr. Mustang be home right now?" he asked.

"He's… probably doing… paperwork." Ed snorted.

"More like Hawkeye the way things have been going lately." Rianna frowned.

"You… shouldn't take things… so… lightly. You to will… know."

"Stop fighting you two," Al demanded, his armor clinking as he put his arm on his brother's shoulder. "We're finally here in Central. Its really late though. Who would be up at this hour?" Rianna sighed.

"My family… will still be here… Besides… its not that late, only around eleven," she responded grimly.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Ed pushed open the door. The hallway was dark and quiet save for one light at the end of the hallway coming out from under a door.

"Damn, you were right. Mustang is still here."

The trio started down the purple carpeted hallway passing several closed doors on their way to the one light at the end of the hall. After what seemed like an eternity, but was in reality, only a few seconds, they reached the door. Rianna reached up and knocked.

"Come in," a voice said through the doorway. Carefully Rianna turned the brass knob and entered the room.

"Hello father, mother."

_Pinako Rockbell's Point of View_

Pinako went back up to Winry's room. What exactly she was looking for remained a mystery, but she still had a general concept. She wanted to know what exactly had gone on between the Elric's and her granddaughter.

Where should she start? Perhaps if she could find a diary…

_Edward Elric's Point of View_

"Rianna?" Hawkeye looked up in surprise. "Rianna, is that really you? Come here my daughter!" Rianna ran to Hawkeye and embraced her in a hug. Mustang looked on coldly. Rianna backed away from her mother and turned to her father.

"Daddy?" Mustang glared at her.

"Roy… you could at least be a little welcoming, after all she is our daughter."

"Riza… how many times do I have to say this. She is not our daughter. She is merely a creation." He turned to Rianna, "What brings you here. What have you seen?" Rianna sighed heavily and turned towards the door motioning for Ed and Al to come in. Roy glanced up.

"So you're here too, Fullmetal?"

"Yes," Ed replied curtly and fell silent.

"So Rianna, what have you seen?" Riza looked on in horror.

"How can you treat your own daughter like this, Roy?" Roy glared at her.

"I thought I already explained this, but perhaps it wasn't clear. I shall have to explain again. But now is not the time for it. I have work to do."

"Yes," Riza shot back, "The paperwork on your desk." Inside, she prayed to whatever god there happened to be out there that Roy wasn't talking about something that had to do with Rianna. After all, she was Riza's daughter too.

Roy glanced down at the mountains of paperwork that graced his mahogany desk, then around the dimly lit room. His gaze lingered on the fire burning in the corner and on the Elrics.

"I'm sorry," he whispered quietly, so quietly that he wasn't sure he had said it aloud. "I-I don't mean to do this, but I am a coward, a damn coward. There has to be something else I can do to stop it, but… I don't know what. Please… help me." He raised a hand to his cheek and brushed away some tears that were involuntarily pooling in his dark eyes.

"Hey, Rianna," Roy said a little bit to loudly, "Do you want to come see Daddy's lab? Where Daddy works?"

Riza put her hands to her face and burst into tears.

_Pinako Rockbell's Point of View_

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my first entry ever into my brand new diary. I just learned to rite and I am very exsited to tell you abot my new rench. _

_Its so cool! Its very shiny, and hard, and will be good for working on automail. _

_Luv Winry_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so sad. My Mommy and Daddy are gone. They are never coming back. Gone forever._

Tear drops stained the page. Pinako flipped through. There was nothing about the Elrics in the first few short entries. As she flipped, she noticed the entries getting longer and longer. Curious she sat down to read more.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am worried for Ed and Al. There mother is dead and they have gone off to learn alchemy for real, from a real teacher. Ed says that everything will be ok, and all I have to do is wait for him to come home, but I am so worried that they will never be back. I don't want to lose them, they've been such good friends, but I know that nothing I will say will ever bring them back. They will come when they are ready. I hope they hurry up and come back home_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have a bad feeling about today. It's something in the air. I'm not going to tell Aunt Pinako about it, I don't want to worry her. It's probably nothing. _

_Why didn't I say something? I could have helped them. But no, I run downstairs to find Al standing in our doorway wearing a suit of armor holding Ed in his hands. There is blood everywhere. This is all my fault. I didn't even know they were back from training, but I had a bad feeling. Why didn't I say something? Why didn't I go up to the house? I have to save Ed, I have to help him. I don't know what I'm going to do. I will die with him, if that's what happens. I want to be with him forever. _

_He's going to become a State Alchemist. He's going to become one of those… people that killed my mother and father. _

_He didn't say goodbye. He left without saying goodbye…_

Abruptly the entries stopped. Pinako flipped through the rest of the journal, but all she found were blank pages, some with sketches of new automail designs, but no more journal entries. She was startled that her granddaughter had been worried because Ed had never said goodbye. Pinako put her hand to her cheek. So, her granddaughter had been keeping things from her for that long. She had been dealing with this guilt, this sadness for that long. Winry had been keeping all of this inside of her.

Only feeling slightly guilty of snooping around, Pinako put the diary back and stopped at Winry's desk. She looked at the silver key hanging on the dresser where the doctor had put it while examining Winry the first time. Pinako picked it up and weighed it in her hands. She bent down and stuck it in the bottom desk drawer, the big one.

The lock slid back with a click, and the drawer opened smoothly. Slowly, Pinako peered inside and gasped.

There laying in a well-organized pile lay all of Ed's automail parts, disassembled with wire strewn around. Slowly she picked one up and turned it over in her hands. Scratched into the surface, crudely at first but as she looked on, the text got neater and neater were the words:

_I miss him so much,_

_When is he coming back to me? _

_I will wait forever,_

_Until death. _

Underneath that there were more words. Astonished Pinako looked at all the automail in the drawer. Words were scratched into every surface available. She picked another one up and looked. It was dated for 5 days ago, just before Ed came back to see them.

_I am still waiting. When will he come back? He has to soon. I am running out of his automail to write on. I live for his visits, and I take the automail to feel closer, like I am helping him or something. _

_Oh, who am I kidding. I can't wait forever. I can feel myself growing weaker and weaker everyday. I can no longer eat normally. I have to force the food down at every meal. I don't want Aunt Pinako to find out, I don't want to worry her. I have to know. When will Ed come back for me? I don't think I can keep waiting for him… I'm starting to think he's dead. I still want to be with him though. Even in death…_

_Even in death…_

Well, did you like it? I did. I really enjoyed writing the diary entries, though I don't know why. I am slightly morbid I suppose. Thank you for all the reviews, 49 is such a big number. Well, please continue to review and tell me what you think, I love all the comments.

PLEASE REIVEW! And I will work on updating faster. PROMISE!

**Review Replies:**

**Jazzy Uchiha: **I'm glad you liked that Rianna's parents are Riza and Roy. I was kinda worried at first that that wouldn't go over so well, but I'm glad that it has!

**xMeo: **I hope you saw the repost, but I'm glad you liked the original. I really hated it though. Thanks for liking my chapter even if it was bad though! Lol

**The Griminus: **I'm just happy you considered putting me on your favorites list. Thanks for the support! 

**Hellokitty-4-ever: **sigh you really have to update. I say this every time. I'm dead serious too. But I'm glad you liked the chapter, and the whole story. Oh, and by the way, logic is overrated.

**Super Geek: **I'm glad that you like the whole Rianna's parents are Riza and Roy. I was worried that that wouldn't go over well, but apparently it did. sigh the stress of writing well is amazing. I can't believe I am actually still doing this. But never fear, this story is far from abandoned!

**DeepCrimsonOtaku: **I'm sorry that it's so confusing. Clarity has never been one of my strong points. Sorry. But I'm glad you like it. If there is something that needs to get explained, don't hesitate to email me and tell me. I try my best, but sometimes I get something because I know what I want, and it doesn't really make sense. Make sure you tell me if that ever happens. Its really important to me 

**Toboe: **EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW! I hate EdxRoy. Its so… yuck… blah… Ed is meant for Winry. EDXWINRY FOREVER!

Also, thanks to **shuratayoko, Lahz, Eva Maverx, purplexrose, and Goddess of Yesterday** (Goddess! So cool… love the penname!) for reviewing my story.

So once again, please review!

GoddessoftheWaters


	6. Chapter 6: Stones

Once again, I have not died. YOU GET SO MUCH UNNECCESSARY HOMEWORK IN HIGH SCHOOL! I have not had much time lately. Then, I wanted to get this chapter posted on Christmas Eve, but since my computer is brilliant, THE STUPID HARD DRIVE CRASHED! And I lost my whole file. So then, I had to re-type the whole thing, and I began antagonizing over it and how it was short and not very good. Sigh. I will shut up now.

Disclaimer: Even with my meager supply of Christmas money, I am still not able to buy the rights for Fullmetal Alchemist; so believe it or not, I (still) do not own it.

_**Waiting**_

**_Chapter 6: Stones_**

_Pinako Rockbell's Point of View_

Pinako sighed. Winry's condition was worsening and there was nothing more she could do for her. If Ed did not hurry up and show up in Risemboul soon, there was no way Winry would survive. Pinako reached out and smoothed Winry's blond hair. She turned to the doctor who was sitting on a wooden chair by the bedside.

"Is there anything else you can do?" she questioned. The doctor sighed.

"I'm afraid not. But, if her temperature stops rising, maybe, just maybe, we can gain a little bit of extra time for Edward to show up." Pinako sighed. They had been trying everything to slow down the progression of Winry's sickness and gain more time. For that's what this whole little endeavor was, a race against time. If they could just create enough time that Ed could come…

The doctor removed the thermometer from Winry's mouth and looked at the glass case. "103.5," he said. "If her fever rises to 106, she will die. At this point, her body can't take the intense heat, and it will be strained from trying to fight off whatever infection, or lack thereof, that has taken residence inside her." Pinako shuddered. Running a high fever was the last stage before death for Trisha, and, assuming (as they were up to this point) that the cases were the same; the fever was the last stage for Winry too.

"We have to bring the fever down," Pinako told the doctor. The doctor nodded in agreement.

"I don't know how easily that can be done though," he said. "Normally, a fever like this shouldn't be a problem, but with her bedridden and everything…" Pinako nodded and headed for the stairs.

"He obviously doesn't know who he is dealing with," she muttered under her breath. "I can bring down any fever. If I saved those miserable Elric brothers, I can do anything! Of course," she admitted under her breath, "I had Winry's help for that but…" They were in horrible condition, especially Ed. There was no way that either of them should have been able to survive. They were both strong. I hope that Winry could be strong like that too. The cosmic order of events was being screwed up there. Winry was not supposed to die before Pinako. That is just not how it was suppose to happen.

Pinako found a clean dishtowel from under the sink and carefully poured cool water over it. She hurried back upstairs and gently placed the cool cloth on Winry's head. The doctor nodded in silent approval. Hopefully that would help to bring the fever down.

_Edward Elric's Point of View_

Roy walked slowly down the hallway, his gloved hand gently pulling Rianna's small figure behind him. Riza stumbled behind them, hastily wiping the tears that pooled in her eyes away, but they were coming to fast to be stopped that easily. Once Roy had opened the door, they all piled through. The room was dimly lit a light blue color, which glowed from several of the jars along the walls. A transmutation circle was carefully drawn on the floor, but upon closer examination, Ed realized that it was missing a small part. Rianna ran over to the circle and was gaping at it with her mouth open.

"Wow! Daddy! That's really cool!" she said, walking over to where Roy was standing on the edge of the room. Roy was studying the jars along the wall intently.

"Thank you very much," he replied, "Just go sit on the rock in the middle there, but, say goodbye to all your friends first," he told her, picking up one of the jars on the wall.

"I… know what is…happening," Rianna told her father. Roy sighed and turned around.

"Then… as a favor to your mother… I will give you the choice. Do you want to live knowing that you should have died, that you will someday become a monster because you didn't?" Rianna shook her head. Roy held up the jar and began inspecting the contents inside of it. It had a reddish purple hue and sparkled in the dim light.

Ed gasped and ran forward pushing Riza out of the way in the process.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled rushing up to Roy. "WHAT IS THAT?"

"I'm helping you, Fullmetal, now don't complain!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ed grabbed the jar from Mustang and held it up. It sparkled ruby in the blue light. His breath caught in his throat. "Is- is this?" Roy sneered.

"Yes, Fullmetal, a concentrated Philosopher's Stone. It is, however, incomplete and needs one last thing." Ed gasped.

"A sacrifice," he whispered. Roy nodded and opened the jar. He peered inside then dumped the contents onto Rianna's head. The red liquid ran through her hair and soaked into her dress taking on the appearance of blood. "You are using your own daughter as a sacrifice! You are sick! Why would you do that? I don't want anything you made if you are using your own daughter!" Roy smiled.

"It must be done, Edward. That is one thing you need to understand. Personal feelings mean NOTHING!" Roy shouted filling in the last part of the transmutation circle with a shimmery silver chalk.

"But- but killing your own daughter! That's unreasonable!" Ed shouted back.

"I'll show you unreasonable," Roy muttered under his breath. "What's unreasonable," he said louder so that everyone could hear, "Is not letting me end this now, not letting Rianna fulfill the purpose she was created for."

"Why is that reasonable?" Ed shouted back.

"Ed," Al said sadly, touching his bold metal fingers to Ed's flesh arm. Ed shivered slightly at the touch. "I think I understand what Roy means. She knows what's going to happen and its going to destroy her from the inside out."

"You want me to just sit here and watch her die!" Riza stepped foreword and placed her hand on Ed's automail. He flinched. H knew she was touching him but he wasn't able to feel anything.

"Think about it, Edward," Riza whispered, "You don't own her; she's not your child." Riza sighed. "She's not yours, but she is mine, and the best thing to do now for her is to let her go." Ed blinked.

"Let her go?"

"Edward, I am her mother, it's harder for me than it is for you. But she is my daughter, and I want what's best for her, and what's best is to let her go." She lifted her hand from Ed's arm and turned and walked away, a single diamond tear rolling down her cheek.

"Do you understand now Edward?" Roy whispered in a voice reminiscent of Tuckers. "I do not want to kill her, but I want what is best for her." he walked foreword.  
"E-Edward?" Rianna whispered, she walked over to where Ed was standing. "You… can't… save everyone… Remember that." She put her hands on his shoulders and slowly pushed him back into the shadows. "Thank you…" she whispered lifting her hands slowly and walking over to Al.

"Al," she whispered softly reaching up and wrapping her arms around his huge metal body, "Al, I- I love you…" Al breathed in sharply, almost inaudibly.

"I love you too, Rianna…" his voice trailed off softly in the darkness. "But…" his voice echoed in his hollow armor.

"I… know… This can never be… It is such a complex thing… love." In the darkness behind them, Roy's voice rang out sharply.

"Let's go. We'll need more time later, and the only way to get that is to take less time now." Rianna slowly backed away from Al, letting her fingers linger on his shell a few seconds longer. She turned and walked over to the rock in the center of the room, a path illuminating beneath her feet as she walked. Her hair swung behind her glowing silver in the light that her path across the circle created. She walked up to the stone and sat on it, the whole room loosing its shadow as the stone turned iridescent and lit up every corner of the room. Riza stood by the door, her tears shinning like diamonds in the sliver moonlight. Roy stood at the edge of the circle, his jaw set firmly in place. Ed sat huddled in the corner, tears running down his cheeks. Al sat opposite Ed, slightly stunned by Rianna's declaration. Roy walked up and kneeled down. Rhianna looked around the room taking in the sights. Her gaze lingered on Al for a moment before Roy placed his hands down on the circle. There was a sudden flash of blue light and everything stopped. The room went dark. There was a sob as Riza opened the door and ran out of the room flipping on the light switch illuminating the room with florescent light. Rhianna was gone, though there was a small indent in the rock where she had been sitting. Roy stood up.

"See, Edward?" he got up and walked slowly out of the room, tears falling down his cheeks. As he reached for the door, a piece of white paper fluttered down and landed on the floor behind him. He slammed the door shut behind him and left the paper lying there.

The two brothers got up and walked into the middle of the circle to the stone. Ed reached down and looked in to the hollow.

"Look…" he held up his hand. In his palm there was a small clear stone and a smattering of sparkles.

"Brother…" Al sighed, "Is- is that a Philosopher's Stone?" Ed looked up at him.

"I don't know… In everything I've read, the Philosopher's Stone, in theory anyway, is suppose to be red. So… I don't know for sure."

"But… can we try?" Al's voice sounded hopeful.

"I-I don't think so," Ed replied shakily. He didn't want to upset Al, Al sounded so hopeful, but he just couldn't There was just too much chance for mistake. "I can't risk loosing you again," Ed told him. Al looked down.

"She told me she loved me," Ed looked up from the sparkling stone. "Right now, I would risk everything just to have my own body back… to feel…"

"But what about me?" Ed asked, "What would you do… if she were still alive… what would you have done?" Al shook his head.

"I don't know brother, I don't know."

"I'm sure it would be a non issue," Ed said bitterly. "I'm not jealous, and I'm not mad," he glared back at Al.

"I'm sure your not," Al laughed softly. "I'm sure someday you will have the same problem" Ed sighed. "So, now what?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe… We should go to the library and look up information on this white stone. Then we can see if you can get you body back."

"Yes," Al replied, "We should probably find someplace to rest. You look tired." Ed rubbed his eyes tiredly in response to Al's statement. He slipped the stone into his pocked.

"Let's go," he said. The pair walked toward the door. Al slipped through.

"Wait…" Ed said. He bent down and picked up the paper that had fallen from Roy's pocket but a few minutes before. He looked down and read:

Edward Elric c/o Roy Mustang

Central

Hastily he flipped it over and opened the envelope. He pilled out the short letter and read it twice. He folded it back up and stuck it in his picket with the stone and turned to Al.

"Winry's really sick. She's dying, Al," Al gasped. "We have to hurry up and get back to Risemboul. I just hope we can get there fast enough," Ed walked out of the room and shut the door behind him leaving the room to echo,

'I just hope we can get there fast enough,'

'I just hope we can get there fast enough.'

So, Ed and Al know that Winry is sick now. Sorry, for the long wait on this chapter, and THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS! 70 reviews. That is amazing. I never thought that I could write something that many people liked. So, please, keep reviewing! (I will reply with the nifty reply buttons…)

…I thought that I would throw this out there… There are only a few more chapters left… what do people think about a sequel?

PLEASE REVIEW!

GoddessoftheWaters


	7. Chapter 7: Salvation

I have no excuse.

Thank you for reviewing, and hopefully reading this chapter even though I haven't updated in forever. Sorry.

_**Waiting**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Salvation**_

_Edward Elric's Point of View_

Ed tumbled out from the doorway of the house onto the grassy lawn outside. He wanted to cry, he would cry, except the tears wouldn't come. The letter from Pinako had been postmarked so long ago that there was really no way for Winry to still be alive. However, he wanted to try, he had to try. After all, Winry had been his friend since early childhood. Even if there was really no chance that she was alive, he could still go back and see Pinako. He wouldn't turn into his father, the cold, heartless bastard who didn't even come back even though his own wife had died. He hadn't even had the decency to take care of the children. Who had taken care of him and Al? Pinako and Winry. So even if he didn't want to go back and face Pinako, he knew he had to, he knew he must. Ed had to atone for all of his sins, all of his mistakes.

"Nii-san, it's not your fault," Al whispered next to him. "We didn't know. IF anything, it's Mustang's fault he should have given us the letter earlier."

Al was upset. Never would he do something as out of character as place the blame on someone else. Ed sighed and shrugged.

"There's not much we can do about it." Al shook his head and sighed.

"There has to be something!"

"We're going back to Resemboul to apologize to Pinako and…" his voice trailed off. Al stood up.

"We should hurry, brother." Ed nodded. He stuck his hands in his pocket. There was something hard in the right one. His face flickered in surprise as he looked down at the clear stone he had pulled out.

"Al…" he whispered, "Do-do you think we could use this stone to save Winry?"

Al came over and studied the stone in Ed's hand.

"Maybe," Al replied, "But we have to hurry. If we don't… she might already be dead. And then we would have no chance of saving anyone." Ed nodded.

"If she's already dead, there is nothing we can do," Ed realized. They had tried human transmutation already once, and where he would be willing to give up whatever was needed to bring Winry back, he knew what would happen if they failed, and it was better to try to reach her now, than wait until it might be too late. "We better hurry." Ed felt a spark of hope alight in his heart. At first, after looking at the postmark date on the envelope he thought there was no way that Winry could have survived that long after contracting the disease. Nevertheless, Winry was a strong girl, and hadn't Trisha survived longer than that? She had stayed bedridden for about two weeks after contracting the disease. It had been, Ed mentally counted the days since the letter had been postmarked. Assuming the first thing Pinako had done when hearing about Winry's condition was to start sending off letters, they had a little under 12 hours to get back to Resemboul. He began to run.  
"Al! Let's go!"

_Pinako Rockbell's Point of View_

Pinako sighed. It was funny how the world worked sometimes. Even though she was so much older than Winry, Winry was going to die first. Ed would not arrive in time to save Winry, and she needed to prepare. She wanted everyone out of the house. She wasn't sure exactly why, but maybe it would bring quiet. Mostly, she thought, it was for her sake. She didn't want to show any weakness, she didn't want to have the neighbors see her cry. It was funny how much like her Ed turned out to be. They were both the same. Strong willed, however, was an appearance, inside they were both bearing their own separate trials.

She heard a noise from the bed where Winry was lying. Everyone was downstairs now, having respected Pinako, and most of them had been around when Trisha Elric had died, and they knew the pain one had to go through.  
"Winry?" Pinako questioned. This had been the last stage for Trisha too. She had woken up and found somewhere, words to say, to tell the ones around her she loved them. Pinako watched the crinkled bed sheets, her heart almost bursting with sorrow.

"Where- where's Ed?" Winry questioned frailly. Pinako almost screamed in agony. Trust Ed to be the one Winry asked for. It had been this way for Trisha too, "Where's Hoenheim? Where are my boys?" Ed was always causing some sort of trouble. Pinako stayed silent, not wanting to answer that question.

"He's not coming is he," Winry stated this more as a fact than a real question. Slowly Pinako shook her head, not wanting to say anything for fear that her gentle façade of will would break, and she would pool in tears.

"You did everything you could;" Winry said softly, "Don't blame yourself." Pinako almost laughed at the irony of it. Here was Winry, dying, she had to know what was happening, Trisha did, and she was telling Pinako not to worry about her? Pinako smiled at Winry, so possibly, she could get the irony of it too. Winry weakly smiled and fell back with a soft "thud" onto the pillows.

_Edward Elric's Point of View_

The two brothers had been lucky. Or at least Ed thought so. It was lucky that they ran fast enough to be down to the train station before the first commuter train left Central and headed toward Resemboul.

Hours had passed. Ed was not aware of any time; he was too caught up with worry. The strange glances he and Al received from the strangers on the train seemed irrelevant to what the bigger picture was. When the train finally stopped at the Resemboul station, he bolted off the platform upsetting many businessmen that were on their way to work, or more likely vacation. He looked at the clock on the station wall.

"Brother, if we hurry, we might make it to the Rockbell's in time!" Al said softly, a bit of excitement creeping into his voice. Ed nodded.

"We got lucky," Ed said nodding. In truth, they really did get lucky. It was almost as if the whole excursion had been planned out like that. He took off running.  
"Hurry, Al! The Rockbell place isn't far from here!"

_Pinako Rockbell's Point of View_

There was some sort of commotion downstairs, and it was rather annoying. The few people in the downstairs foyer were yelling something about not being able to go upstairs. She wondered who so insistently wanted to visit. It couldn't have been Ed, it wasn't possible, and she didn't want to convince herself otherwise and have everything come crumbling down when it wasn't.

"What's all the noise about?" Winry asked, the commotion having woken her up from her light sleep. Pinako sighed deeply.

"I don't exactly know," she replied.

"Winry?" a voice called from out in the hall and the door to the bedroom burst open.

"Ed?"

Short, I know, thank you to all those who reviewed, and sorry for not posting a longer chapter sooner.

Please review.

Thanks


	8. Chapter 8: Hope

I apologize. The last chapter was not as good as it should have been. It was a bit rushed at the end. Well, anyway, this is the last chapter. Do not despair, however, I am planning to write a sequel, which I may or may not have the first chapter posted by next Monday. So, please read that. Oh, and THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

Furthermore,… this chapter is dedicated to **Ashley **who got me off my butt to actually write something with her last review. THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Nothing has changed.

_**Waiting**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Hope**_

_Winry Rockbell's point of view_

"Ed?"

"I'm here," he panted throwing himself onto her bedside. "I made it in time." He grabbed her hand, "Thank God I made it. You are still alive. I worried so much." Blue crystalline tears began running down her pale cheeks. There was nothing she could do to stop them. She had wanted him to be with her, by her side so badly, and finally, finally he was here.

"Don't cry, Winry," he whispered softly, "I don't want you to hurt anymore, please, I promised I would never make you cry." His cheeks flushed a dark pink color, which was very similar to the color of his coat. She almost laughed at this, but it hurt to move, so she stayed still.

"I'm not sad. In fact, I am very very happy you are here. Thank you for coming," there was a noise in the corner, as Aunt Pinako got up and left the room. Ed glanced over at her before turning back to Winry.

"So, you're not going to-to be- be like…" his voice shook. In all her years of knowing Edward, she had never heard him as sad or as nervous as he was now. Well, with the exception of when his mother died and he and his brother tried to transmute her back to life.

"You're not going to be like- like my mother?" he repeated softly. She looked up at him and closed her eyes passively.

"I," she began and stopped. She was not sure what was happening anymore. She was happy to see him, but after fighting so hard the past few days, her body wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and never wake up. Ed looked at her, concerned.

"I don't know," she finished lamely. Her voice was soft, almost inaudible. There was a knock on the door.

"It's Al," Ed whispered to her, "is it ok if he comes in?" Winry almost laughed, but it still hurt to move her stomach.

"It's fine," she tried to convey some of the humor she felt at him asking such a stupid question into those two words, but she wasn't sure if she had succeeded or not. She had known Edward and Alphonse since she had been a little girl. Why would she not let Al in?

"Come in!" Ed called. The door swung open and Al clanked into the room.

"Is she ok, Nii-san?" he asked, glancing at the bed.

"Ask her yourself!" Ed replied, trying to keep some of the excitement out of his voice. He did not want to sound too eager about her getting better in front of Al.

_Alphonse Elric's point of view_

Al smiled to himself, or rather, he would have smiled outwardly too, but his metal body prevented him from doing so. His brother was so immature at times. Al knew that Ed like Winry, if he had not cared for her at least somewhat, he would not have dropped everything and rushed back to Resemboul. Well, he would have for others too, save for the Colonial, but that was not Al's business, as Ed frequently pointed out.

Al could tell that Ed was happy that Winry was ok even if he tried to hide it. He was happy for his brother. He was not stupid, he knew what was going on, he knew that Ed felt something more than just mechanic customer relationship. He knew Ed liked Winry, and he knew that in his current state, he had relatively close to no chance with anyone, and so he gave Ed full permission to go for it. Winry smiled at Al from the bed.

"Hey, Al!" she said. It looked painful for her to talk, but Al knew she was getting better.

"Hey Winry, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better. I missed you guys so much!" She looked down. "But- but, I'm really sorry about this. I know you guys have been searching so long for the stone and here I am getting sick and you had to come back in the middle of your search just to see me."

Ed looked shocked.   
"Winry," he whispered, "We would be much worse off if we didn't have you here for us. If you died…" his soft voice trailed off, leaving the duo to imagine the terrible things that would happen.

"He's right, Winry. We care more about you than we do about that stupid stone."

"But, you can't just give up on all your dreams, not after all you've done, after all you've worked for!" Ed put his hand over hers.

"Let's not talk about that right now. For now, Al and I are glad you're alive."

_Neutral Point of View 2 weeks later_

A clear stone shone as the bright sunlight reflected off it. Winry looked down at the gem around her neck and smiled. Ed had gotten it for her, and though she did not know where, why, or how, it seemed like it was the brightest, loveliest necklace in the whole world. He had given it to her soon after she had recovered and was moving about. Ed had disappeared for a few hours one afternoon and when he reappeared, he was bearing the necklace as a gift. Al, if possible, looked happier than Ed did when he saw that she was wearing it, but when questioned about its origin he refused to answer.

She got many compliments on it as she walked through the village, knowing that Ed was with her wherever she went. She had promised him that she would not get sick again and cause another block in the brother's search for the stone, but even so, he had yet to leave the Rockbell residence.

"Are you going to continue looking for the stone?" She asked him one evening as they sat around the dinner table. Ed nodded.

"But not right now. I do not need to go to Central for anything, and a vacation is nice. I think I'll stay here for a little while."

"Stay as long as you want."

Al laughed inwardly. He knew why his brother wanted to stay, and he wished Edward all the luck.

Someday, somehow, Ed would be able to tell Winry how he felt. Al watched them continue to joke over the dinner table and smiled.

_**fin**_

Well, that is it. I hope to be writing a sequel, but not really a direct sequel. I have a plot that I want to work out first, and it may not be as long or anything. I dunno. However, look for it, it will come.

Thank you to everyone who read this fic, and especially to everyone who reviewed. I hope it was as interesting to you guys as it was for me to write. THANK YOU!

So, one last time, please review!

GoddessoftheWaters


End file.
